SSBM Advanced
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: We just play the games in the Stadiums, but what actually happens outside of battling life? Different concepts such as war, thousands of indepedant living creatures cloned from Star-Characters. How hard could the advanced life be?


**Super Smash bros Melee: Advanced!**

A/N: Hum... Yeah... I made this story, because while playing a more role playing version of the game when spending the night at my friends house, we came up with this story line and plot, and I wanted to show it to you all Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I haven't copied anyone's ideas, and if I have, it wasn't on purpose... I don't own SSBM, but it would be cool if I did... Hey, do you think if I asked father Christmas to let me own SSBM, he will let me?!

Chapter 1: Too far gone

(( Oh yeah, 3 main charries, and these are their POVS... ))

**Gwen: **

Hi, I'm Gwen. We're living in the year 3015, for the SSBM tournament, lots of things have changed. For instance, instead of the original Mario play, there is a clone Mario on the field, thus letting there be one than more Mario. All with the same past, present and future, except for when they battle. The sole difference is when it comes to names. Can you imagine a Mario called Mario9956231, so instead, they get to choose their names. I was dubbed Gwen, and I'm a Zelda clone. Also, another difference with clones, is that they can crush anyone, their love sentiment hasn't been properly recreated, thus making it possible for a Kirby to love a Mister game and watch. That's one of the most striking differences. There are more minor details, but they aren't important. Because I'm starting a simple Melee, all on all. A Donkey Kong, a Princess Peach and a small Kirby. Well, this will certainly be interesting. I hope I win. But that's human... ...

THUMP Ouch, clapped by the huge monkey! BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM Repeatedly kicked by the pink puffball! "TAKE THAT" I half-shouted, thumping Peach a cracker. She repelled my attack by using her Toad attack, thumping me instead. I painfully dropped to the cold floor, feeling better while not getting pummelled. After about another minute's battle, the match ended with Kirby as the winner. I didn't care... Much...

I quickly passed by the others to regain the main city which hosts the SSBM tournament. I knew a friend who was probably down the pub, drinking. So I decided to join him there...

**"Lyran!"** I called out, entering the cheery crowd, that were pulling their mugs together and shouting some happy song. I saw my green hooded friend beckoning me to a seat in the far corner of the bar. He had a pint of beer, and was taking swig after swig out of it. **"Pitiful match you had there... Most of'em placed their money of the pink guy, but some did bet on the monkey..."** He said, his tone of voice was very slurred, and I rolled my eyes, before sitting down, **"No matter, I wasn't well today..."** I said, now feeling damn right depressed. I slouched on my seat, elbows on the table, which was very rare for me to do. My orbs fixed a spot on the ground, and my friend murmured, **"Hey, ain't that the Donkey Kong that fought you just before..."** He said, pointing openly at the massive creature that had just entered... Most of the pub fell silent, most big SSBM characters were always looked upon, they were feared by many smaller ones. I looked, and nodded at him, now feeling slightly less depressed. But to my horror, the Link clone who was supposedly my friend, was beckoning him over. The Donkey Kong smiled at him, marching towards our table...

I groaned, and grimaced at Lyran, who was smiling sheepishly, **"What?!"** He murmured to me, before I sighed, and folded my arms on the table, and resting my head upon them. The DK smiled warmly, seeing us both, **"Hey Gwen, Lyran... Nice fight there..."** He said, giving us a small salute. Oh my gosh, he actually knew the two of us, so who was he? Lyran grinned, but my frown didn't move. **"Gwen, this is Kong, remember, old days. Kong, I didn't realise it was you who was fighting today, I thought it was PK..."** Lyran said, smiling as he finished the introductions. I waved slightly, feeling as if I had just drank three gallons of strong beer, then remembering back to Lyran's "old days"... "**Nah... PK couldn't make it today, so I took his place... Stupid Puffball, that Peach should have hit him when she had the chance..."** Kong said, now drawing up a chair. He looked at me, his frown matching mine, **"You didn't have your heart in it today, Kirbes' hit you many times and you didn't respond..."** He said, his frown becoming a small, comforting smile, I nodded, also matching his smile. Lyran grinned, showing many of his pearly white teeth, **"While you guys chat, I'll get us another round, what should it be Kong? Gwen, water?"** He asked, his grin not fading, but Kong shook his head, **"I'm on shifts in the jungle, those Bowser trainees are getting aggressive, and PK's ill..."** He said, now looking worried. I nodded, and Lyran's grin become a worried smile, **"If you need help, don't worry and ask us!!"** The Link clone said, his tone of voice worried. I nodded mechanically, but didn't really understand the situation... **"You could if you wanted... Madd and his girl said they would..."** Kong said, now looking at him wearily.

Lyran nodded, and I wasmuddled**, "Madd, Maddson the Mario clone... Isn't he a pal of yours?!"** I asked Lyran, who was handing me a drink of water. **"Yeah... I didn't realise that Tara actually accepted to date him..."** The Link said, an immature smile growing on his face. Kong matched it, **"Yeah, that Tara sure did want to go places... They're already in the jungle though..."** Kong said, frowning...

**"You've got to let us help you!"** My friend said to the Donkey Kong. Kong looked worried, **"We could do with some help, but I don't want you to be in danger!"** Kong said, he sounded older than he looked. **"This is supposedly the last battle between us all, and it will decide the winner, though Bowser will probably stop us from invading his territories..."** Kong said, a glint of happiness in his tone, probably because it was the end. **"Yeah, but can't DK do anything about it?!"** My buddy asked, as I sipped my water. **"DK would, but he said that it would be a titanic battle between him and Bowser, and he had to much to loose to be able to risk the chance of an unofficial fight."** Kong said weakly. I sighed slightly, now feeling totally lost...

**"So what do you think Gwen... Should we help?!"** The green-hooded man asked me, sitting down finally. I nodded, but I wasn't sure to what. Lyran's smile grew, and he beamed at me, **"Well, at least you have a heart now!"** He said jokingly. I roughly pushed him, and laughed a little. Kong's smile was comforting, but his eyes would tell anyone he fears our decision...

_In the jungle, more precisely, Kong's home... _

**Kong:**

_"Great, just great, now I've dragged all my friends into this..."_ I thought angrily to myself, the sight of home should of made me happy, but I was already resenting talking to Lyran and Gwen about what was happening. Lyran can't tell when he goes to far, he's to optimistic, and that let's him down, but Gwen likes him like that. She's a nice Zelda like woman, but very quiet...

Besides that, Madd was there to greet us, along with his own Peach, Tara. To say the least, they got the love sentiment on the clones pretty accurate. I heard Tara was a bit of a complainer, but she is very kind hearted, so I've been told, her little Toad follower goes by the name of Terra. But that ain't too important...

Arriving at the gates of our tiny village, Madd pulled me and Lyran in to a brotherly hug. Before presenting Tara to Gwen, and vice versa. Tara then showed us where they would be sleeping, leaving me to go and find my humble tree home...

Nothing was touched since the last time I was here, which has been a few days, and my frown finally became a smile as I reached for the photo album. A book which only promises memories, a book of friendship... I flicked through the pages, looking at the group photos; There was some of Lyran, when he was younger. He looked cute as a small Link kid. There was also Madd the once-bachelor. Tara and Gwen are pretty new to our "group" but there are a couple of photos of them. Mostly taken by Lyran, or Madd on most Tara pictures. And there was us, well, me, Madd, Tara, Lyran, Gwen and PK. An old friend of mine...

Speaking of PK, I've got to see how he is. I shut the photo book with a snap, placed it on the shelf, and rushed outside. The sun was shining, and its sunlight was piercing the green foliage, making it a happy day. But I wasn't feeling to cheerful, as I reached PK's hut, the one with the enormous crowd outside. "**That can't be good..."** I thought miserably to myself, making a passage through threw small, but tight crowd. PK was still lying on his bed, where I had left him a few days before. Gryan, our village healer, was standing near him. That's bad... I made my way towards the bed, letting my gaze fall on PK. He was coughing up what looked to be something horribly like blood, and what used to be his brown fur, was now a creamy brown... Gryan was chanting some spell, and I just stared. PK's glassy eyes swivelled on to me, and he coughed less...

**"Kong..."** He most probably asked, through his coughing fit. I nodded, staring at the floor now...

Gryan coughed, as if to grab my attention, before looking at me. **"The diagnosis?!"** I asked quickly and quietly, the crowd being pretty silent. "**Not good... I have no idea what is wrong with him... Time is of the essence, and this could be fatal..."** He trailed on, but I had already stopped listening, that was enough to know he had few chances of survival, especially with the war going on...

I looked at him once more, trying to put on a weak smile, he returned it slowly, "**Com'on Kong, I'll get out of this bed in no time..."** He managed in a bare whisper. I nodded, though I knew he was pretending to be okay, his condition was horrifying...

Suddenly, Gryan got serious- almost manic- **"I'm afraid Kong, you have to leave, along with the rest of you!"** He said- using a shrill voice indicating his annoyance and shock, pushing me and the crowd away. We trudged out, many low whispering like chattering ants could be heard, but I was thoroughly depressed...

Rushed footsteps could also be heard, as Tara and Lyran appeared in front of me, followed by Gwen and Maddson, **"What's wrong?!"** The Peach asked, her face was full of worry, but she wasn't the only one worrying...

I didn't have the heart to tell, pointing at the once busy hut, that was now to silent for my own liking...

Lyran nodded sadly, **"Is there anything we could do for you?!"** He asked politely, trying his hardest to look happy, yet failing miserably. **"No... You're all doing far too much already!"** I roughly replied...

Suddenly, a small, Donkey Kong clone rushed out of the bushes, something pressed to his chest, **"Kong... Message... For... You..."** He said, through his gasps of air. I took it quietly, and read the paper once... Twice... Three times... I then read it out loud, _"Kong. Emergency. Have regrouped stranger allies. Bowser trainees started again. Get here as fast as you can. Village square. Kid"_ I finished reading it monotonously, and both girls looked surprised, while both men nodded, **"Well. We're going or not?!"** Madd asked, I nodded, and the girls still looked bewildered. **"Right, come on then!"** I suddenly said, jolting back to my senses, and rushing off as quickly as I could...

The village square, when normal, a peaceful resting place... Not today... Full of Donkey Kong soldiers. And who was it marching down the rows of Donkey Kong's, but Donkey Kong himself, the biggest Donkey Kong around logically, he looked impressive, a figure to be respected by all. Maybe the only true enemy would be Bowser himself, but nothing scares this Donkey Kong, no way...

I let my gaze fall on the huge lines of SSBM characters, ready for the biggest, yet final war to begin, none of them looked scared, not even the tiny Kirbys...

Being the ranking officer I am, I made my way to where Donkey Kong was finishing of, standing next to Kid. DK stared at me, trying to find an answer to why I was late, by searching my eyes, until his widened in comprehension. He then nodded, before starting some sort of formal speech, obviously, not a comment had been made while he checked us all...

The others placed themselves further down the line, I was one of the most highest ranking officers there, the higher you are, the closer you get to the titan man himself. He continued with his encouraging talk, a serious looked was planted on each and every face, the pure silence mixed with DK's talking was interrupted when an explosion was heard, giant cloud of smoke, like that when a bomb would go off was seen in the distance, in the jungle...

Lines formed, as everyone got into ranks, I inspected them- as was my job when taking them into battle-, only to come across my bickering friends...

**"There is absolutely no way you both are going in that jungle!"** A femme's voice said, it belonged to a pouting Tara, she looked slightly peeved at this fighting subject. Madd had a kind look on his face, **"Listen, it was our decision, remember, I'll come back, promise... Look!"** He added suddenly, fiddling with something from around his neck. Retrieving his desired item, he showed it to her, as he did to the rest of us**. "I'll come back! I'll come back for you, and to collect this!"** He whispered, snapping of the metal necklace with the inscription 'Mario372452'. He placed it lovingly in his fiancés hand, whilst her eyes welled up with tears. **"You swear it?"** She asked, uncertain. He nodded, letting go of her hand, smiling weakly, **"Nothing will ever happen to me, don't worry, we'll return victorious..."** He commented quietly...

My spirit lifted a little, it was nice to know he was on our side...

**"I'm coming as well then!"** The Peach clone said suddenly, crossing her arms... **"Oh no you're not, you've signed up for being a nurse! You're better being a Nurse and healing than fighting- no offence- but your skills are really required!"** He replied, staring at her with a look of annoyance, **"I guess they are... I want to be with you though!---"** Tara started, but was interrupted by Madd's kiss, **"No, you stay here..."** He whispered to her, she didn't move, touched by his way of calming her reckless mind and spirit...

Lyran also pulled off his marking, his metal necklace, **"Here, this proves I'll come back with Madd and Kong, have no fear, and stay with Tara, don't adventure outside the village!"** He warned Gwen lovingly, giving her the gift that tested their bond between each other.

I sighed, it was over, the girls were staying, we were leaving, hoping we would return to our former lives. Both Tara and Gwen returned to the village, as I took the head of a small combat troop, Madd and Lyran behind me... And we were marching, quietly, the Bowser trainees manicle laughings could be heard, echoing through the forest...

I lead five lines, a line by definition is composed by a single type of soldier- I had under my control an on-foot-Donkey-Kong line, the Swing line, the Armed line, the Stranger line- from which I could keep a good eye on Madd' and Lyran- and the Heavy line- composed of the Dks who could take the brunt of an attack and push back the Trainees. Well, at least I had more background lines- the ultimate Donkey Kong must have hinted my lack of 'joie-de-vivre' when staring at me. Good, consider me a manic depressive at the moment...

_Back in the Village, makeshift Hospital_

**Tara:**

Who said love was blind? Whoever they were, I am going to torture them until they deny it. Madd' is not blind, he's more observant than any of us. He's going to come back! I just feel it. Gwen is pretty quiet, sorting things out, tidying and re-tidying the same bed once and twice over. She is a manic cleaner, to tell the truth, I think I am too.

The shrill cries erupted from the forest and both mine and her gaze wrenched up from where we were staring at the floor to the forest, smoke billowing. Death cries, pained cries, cries of tortured, charred fur and skin. Each soul probably ailed by the massive flaming bulks for Bowsers. Damn, damn and damn three times over. Gwen is wringing her hands with worry, her face drained of colour, her hair lacking brilliance and life. I started forwards, my arms wrapped around her shoulders and she began to cry, crying freely over my own shoulder. I felt that my soul was ripped to pieces. If only if only... But there was no coming back. Not until it was over, and then everything will be peachy. Just peachy.

**"Front line, Squad Two coming in, two badly injured, three semi-bad injured, five odd Squad breaking ranks include two shifted to Squad Three, one to Squad One and one to the Swing Line."**

The information was helpful, it dictated how much we would have to have under emergency, how many beds needed to be reserved, how far the battle was. Obsessive I was. Wen pulled on my hand, receiving the first makeshift vine stretcher. A half-charred mass resembling what seemed to be a Donkey Kong moaned and groaned. Biting her lips, I saw the Zelda clone concentrate as she worked what little magic was actually gifted to her when not on the Stadium. I prepared soothing herbs, nimble fingers cutting more roots and breaking them to power. Gently coating the charred mass of fur, one could hear the poor thing grunt in pain. Someday, this would be over. And that day better be soon. Gwen fumbled, her hands trembling as her magic essence began to run out, yet I could tell this life would be saved, this one seemed so much livelier already.

**"I don't understand, Tara, what are they using now, I've never seen such a badly scorched being in my lifetime."**

Gulping I shifted my gaze to the next stretcher being brought in, halting the small child like Donkey Kong bringing it in. This one was in the exact same state as the other one, another one from Squad Two probably.

**"Hey little one, you have any idea how they were hurt so badly?"**

The youngster gave a frightened shake of his head, squeaking with fear. A roar echoed through the village, and I had no doubts from whom it was issued.

**"THAT BLOODY BASTARD! RIGHT, THAT IS IT!"**

Gwen reeled around, watching with shock etched into every line of her face as _the_ Donkey Kong grappled over the trees, swerving to avoid the minor Swing Line, bash the skulls in of a few Bowser Trainees. Quickly, the Zelda clone came towards me, telling the assistants to push our first patient to a quieter place. As I noticed she had in fact restored her magical powers, and now operated in fourth gear to our newest arrival as I slathered on a rather powerful healing balm mixed with alcohol. Our own dose of magic worked, the patient saved and kept in a quieter place. No more information had been given and we set to work separately on the three remaining patients. If only if only we could bring back all the wounded, none would die hopefully, because the worst deaths are found days later.

In less than no time we had finished, now assuring the patients who were still conscious. One could tell Gwen was pensive, mumbling to herself as she bit her lower lip. As suddenly as I noticed this she turned to me, her eyes wider if possible with shock.

**"Sulphur! Sulphate and something... That's what the Trainees are using so their flames provoke more damage to fur!"**

Abashed. Stunned. A few words to describe what I felt at that moment. What? But the use of human material was banished! Humans withdrew from this war as they couldn't side with any part of the war!

End chapter 1

------------------

A/N: I've been working on this since- well- it's been quiet a while now. I quiet like this story, my depressed one without a doubt. I'll shut up now, and stop my ramblings, but chapter two should be up soon! Er- hopefully. Anywho, read and review!


End file.
